The Battle Against The DarkBenders
by HeartGrave
Summary: Within the present day. Benders and NonBenders live together in Harmony. Even most schools now enlist both into their academies. But there are still several Benders who still think that NonBenders are a waste of space. Within the shadows, several Benders form together to create the DarkBenders. A group that wants to rid the world of NonBenders. Will Jade and her friends survive
I slammed my locker to the sound of an annoying voice behind.

"Take a look at my beautiful stone." I turned around to see the flamed haired Jason with his red leather jacket and a snickering look on his face.

"Back off Jake." I snapped. "I'm not in any mood for your lame attempt in asking me out." I held my books closer to my chest. I was already annoyed by my terrible attempt at my exam last period. I tried studying but I'm just no good with history.

"Well aren't you feisty today Jade?" Jake snickered before holding his arms out. "Do you need a nice warm hug?" I could see the air around him literally heat up.

"That seems more like a hellish nightmare than a comforting embrace" Jake's face turned to annoyed rage when he heard that remark coming from behind him. I look around him to see a hooded black haired boy with green eyes.

"And what makes you think that she would be better off with your powerless breed?" Jake's body was now steaming with extreme heat.

"Because at least my 'breed' (he placed quotation marks around breed with his fingers) doesn't try to mate with every female they see." He removed his hood off his head to reveal a single strand of blue hair mixed with the rest of his pitch black hair. "But I guess you can't control your animal instincts huh Jake?"

Suddenly Jake swiftly raised the boy in the air by his collar. I jumped due to the instant blast of heat emitting from Jake. I could see smoke coming from the boy's collar.

"Now you listen here Adam!" Jake yelled in rage. "You have no right calling me an animal! Just look at you! Your kind is only good for slavery and acting as lab rats to help cure diseases for the dominant species like me!" I watched as Adam didn't struggle to free himself from Jake's grasp. Instead he kept a calm face as he stared Jake directly in the eyes.

"Put him down Jake!" I screamed as I dropped my books and stepped out of my sandals. I felt the familiar welcome from the earth as I touch the ground. I wasn't surprised that Jake didn't listen to me.

"Anything to say for yourself?" Jake asked Adam. To my surprise Adam answered by spitting into Jake's face. Jake gave a disgusted scream before throwing Adam onto the floor. "You bastard!" Jake screamed as he wiped the spit of his face. "I'll roast you alive!"

"I would like to see you try hot head!" Adam yelled back as he got to his feet. At those words Jake's hand burst into flames. He gave a loud roar before charging towards Adam. I knew that Jake could have easily killed Adam from afar if he wanted to. But he always goes for the whole burning fists when he's angry.

"Jake!" I screamed before I did the smart thing and used my Bending from afar. I quickly stomped my foot to the ground and raised my fist in the air to summon a block of stone from the ground. I then quickly pushed my other hand forward to send the block flying directly at Jake.

Within seconds before Jake reached Adam, my block of earth crashed into Jake and shattered to pieces. Jake yelled in pain before stopping to turn towards me. I could see the rage in his eyes.

"Why would you defend a breed like his!" He shouted at me.

"Just because he can't Bend doesn't make him any less than us!" I shouted back. "He's also been my best-friend since I was a little kid!" Jake gave a small laugh.

"You say that, but maybe you just enjoy having a weaker body around you."

"You're insane!" I shouted.

"I'm just a realist!" He countered. "The only reason we allow his kind into our schools is so that they don't feel unequal to us. Even tho we all know that they're no match for˗˗" He was suddenly interrupted by Adam taking the opportunity to slam his fist into the side of his face. Jake was instantly knocked to the side.

"I'm still here you idiot!" He shouted as Jake instantly shout back to his feet.

"You're dead!" He shouted before a storm of flames erupted around him.

"Adam!" I shouted as I realized that I wouldn't be able to help him fast enough.

"Enough!" A loud female's voice echoed through the hallway as a burst of wind knocked all of us onto the ground. I landed on my stomach as my knee slammed against one of my books on the ground. I looked up to see an older lady with long brown hair standing between Adam and Jake. She wore a black skirt with a white top with a black bow tie around her neck.

"I will not have this violence in my school." Spoke the principal with a stern voice. "Mr. Sky please escort Ms. Stone to the nurse to have her knee examine." She suddenly demanded without taking her looks away from Jake.

"Y..yes ma'am." Adam stuttered surprised at her demand. He then quickly ran towards me and held out a hand. "Let's hurry before she gets pissed off again." He said as I took his hand. I didn't need to go to the nurse at all. I've endured way worse than this. But when Ms. Cloud told you to leave, you do it.

As I got up Adam quickly grabbed my books and started walking in the opposite direction of the others.

"This is your fifth fight this week Mr. Boil!" I heard Ms. Cloud yell as we were walking away. "This time there will be dire consequences!"

* * *

"I really wished you stop egging him on." I told Adam as he sat in the chair next to me on the bed.

"Would you rather that I just walk by without doing anything?" He asked with a smile. "Because that would be boring." I couldn't help but to give a small laugh.

"Thanks I guess" I said as I looked over at the window to see my reflection. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts, a purple top, and I had my long black hair in a pony tail. I was about to close my eyes before I heard Adam ask a question.

"You know he's right though?" I looked over to see him looking at the ground. "I'm pretty much useless."

"You are not." I tried to reassure him.

"I can't do what you do." He quickly said. "I can't control anything. The best I can do is punch someone when they are not looking..."

"Adam..."

"The thing that bothers me the most is that I don't know if I'm a Bender or not." I first met Adam when he moved into his foster family across the street from me. He was orphaned as a child. Not knowing his parents were Benders or not. He tried practice with all the elements. Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. But he never succeeded.

I always tell him to keep trying and maybe he'll learn what he is one day, It took me till I was fifteen before I was able to move a simple rock. But I also came from an entire family of Earthbenders so I knew. Adam's situation was very different from mine.

"You know they attacked again?" Adam suddenly said bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"The Darkbenders." He answered. "The group of Benders that keep jumping NonBenders."

"Oh!" I suddenly remembered, "Where did they attack?"

"Blaze Street."

"That's not very far from our home."

"Exactly. And this time they attacked a Waterbender that was trying to help the NonBender."

"They're attacking supporters as well?"

"Seems like it." Adam said before Ms. Cloud suddenly burst her way into the room.

"As for you two!" She quickly said. "I'm afraid I'll have to make you two stay an hour after school to help fix the hallway that you damage."

"What about Jake?" Adam quickly asked.

"Jake has a different punishment." Ms. Cloud said before turning to leave. The room went quiet as she left. I saw Adam smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"Because," he explained, "She went easy on us."

* * *

"Man it feels good to relax after that painful hour after school." Adam said as he laid in the grass next to the lake. We always came to this spot at the lake after school. It's a bit of a walk into the forest at school but it was away from the busy streets.

"You know I did most of the work." I said while sitting next to him, throwing rocks into the water.

"It's not my fault that you were the only Earthbender there." He teased while he pulled the hood over his head.

"It was your fault for picking a fight with Jake though."

"Details, details." He waved me of as he closed his eyes. I looked up to see the sun setting and the full moon shining in the sky.

"You know it's late, and we should probably head home now?"

"You can go." He said with his eyes still close, "I'm going to stay here for a while."

"I'm not going to leave you when there's a band of murderers on the loose!" I quickly said.

"Fine." Adam said after a sigh, "I'll walk you home if you're scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"You should be." I jumped when I heard a familiar voice behind me. Both Adam and I quickly jumped to our feet and sun around to see Jake leaning against a tree with a murderous stare on his face.

"Oh, it's just hot head." Adam remarked.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Jake suddenly screamed. "It's because of you that I got expelled from school!"

"You were expelled?" I asked.

"Yes!" Jake answered, "Apparently the principal loves low lives so much that she over looked who was really in control in this world."

"You go with this nonsense again." Adam said next to me.

"I'll be careful if I were you NonBender. Jake said with a laugh. No one is here to say you this time. Now that I'm expelled from that retched school, there is nothing holding me back from melting your skin off!"

With those words Jake quickly spun around and shot flames towards us. I quickly reacted by summoning a wall of stone between us and the flame.

"Thanks." Adam gasped next to me.

"Run!" I shouted at him as I quickly kicked my sandals off. "This wall won't last for˗˗" The wall shattered with a flash of red before I could finish that sentence. Both Adam and I were knocked back to the edge of the lake.

"Impressive speed Jade!" Jake laughed walking towards us. "Too bad your Bending is weak!" He suddenly took a step forward and held his hand out. A burst of fire shout out from his fingertips. I couldn't help but to stare as the fire shot towards me.

"Jade!" Adam screamed as he jumped on top of me and rolled us out of the way. I was too shock to realize what happen when Adam was suddenly pulling me to my feet and yanking me into the forest. "We have to get out of here!" He shouted as we where running through the trees. "He's out for blood this˗˗" He was suddenly knocked to the side by an unknown force.

His hand slipped from mine as he crashed to the ground.

"Adam!" I screamed before I looked up to see several figures standing around the forest.

"Say hello to the people who understands me!" I turned around to see Jake walking towards me with a smile on his face and a trail of fire behind him. "You see, once I kill you and your friend, I'll be an honorable member of the DarkBenders!"

When he said this I couldn't help but look around to see a dozen figures blocking our escape. I was scared until I looked down to see Adam's unconscious body on the ground. His head had blood dripping from his head.

"Adam.." I said to myself.

"What was that stone?" Jake laughed.

"You'll have to kill me before you dare lay a finger on my best friend!" I shouted before I slammed my foot on the ground summoning a wall of stone in front of Jake.

"What˗˗?!" Jake gasped before I charged forward and threw a punch through the stone (covering my entire arm in stone) and punching Jake into the air. He gave a painful yell as he flew back towards the lake. I was about to run after him, but I remembered Adam. I turned around to see the Darkbenders hold up their gloved hands in front of them.

"We will not harm your friend." one of them said. "The kill if for Jake to prove to us that he is worthy to join."

I hesitated before turning around to find Jake. It wasn't long until I found him standing with his back against the lake.

"You caught me off guard with that last attack." He stated before walking towards me. "You'll won't be getting that chance again!" He shouted before shooting more fire at me.

Instead of dodging, I surrounded my body with rocks like a suit while I rand forward. The heat of the flames warmed my body. But I was able to get close enough to attempt another punch at him. Sadly I missed horribly. My fist, instead of hitting his face, struck the air above his shoulder.

Jake gave a laugh before bursting a flame shot into my chest knocking me backwards. My body armor crumbled around me as I landed on my back in pain. I looked up to see Jake walking towards me.

"Time to end you." He said with a smile. But before he could do anything he was suddenly punched in the face by Adam.

"Forgotten about me bastard!" Adam shouted as he gave Jake several unannounced punches to the face. Jake was taken off guard for most of them until he finally burst with rage and grabbed Adam by the neck.

"I'm tired of your breed!" he shouted before shooting a burst of fire into his chest. Adam screamed I pain as the impact shot him into the lake.

"Adam!" I shouted trying to get to my feet. But before I could stand, Jake was there grabbing my neck and raising me into the air. I grabbed onto his hand, trying to rip it free from my neck.

"Any last words?" Jake laughed. I answered him by shooting a nearby rock at his head. Sadly it was only the size of a pebble. Jake laughed again. "Well at least you can say you died a weakling!"

I felt three things that moment. Jake's heat, my fading strength, and the sudden drop of water over me. Mater of fact, there was a sudden amount of water. I turned my gaze towards the lake in time to see most of the water within it burst into the air in a sudden explosion.

Jake dropped due to the sudden rumble, and turned around to look at the center of the lake to see a surprising sight. Standing in the middle of the lake with water surging around him like a hurricane was Adam. And his gaze was dead on Jake.

"Whose the dominant one now!" He shouted before waving his arms forward, shooting a huge blast of water at Jake. Jake was too stunned to react. The water pushed him off the ground and slammed him into the nearest tree. As the tree was knock to the ground I took the moment to use my returning strength to wrap Jake in a stone cocoon.

"Are you okay?" I jumped when Adam spoke next to me. I looked over to see him drenched in lake water, with a fish stuck in his hood. The sight made me smile before I hugged him.

"I told you that you'll find out who you are." I said with my head over his shoulder.

"I think I always known." He answered with a confusion statement before giving me a hug back.


End file.
